In order to evaluate the nature of underground formations surrounding a borehole, it is often desirable to obtain and analyze samples of formation fluids from various specific locations in the borehole. Over the years, various tools and procedures have been developed to enable this formation fluid evaluation process. Examples of such tools can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,384 (“the '384 patent”), the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
As described in the '384 patent, Schlumberger's repeat formation tester (RFT) and modular formation dynamics tester (MDT) tools are specific examples of sampling tools. In particular, the MDT tool includes a fluid analysis module for analyzing fluids sampled by the tool. FIG. 9 illustrates a schematic diagram of such a downhole tool 10 for testing earth formations and analyzing the composition of fluids from the formation. Downhole tool 10 is suspended in a borehole 12 from a logging cable 15 that is connected in a conventional fashion to a surface system 18. Surface system 18 incorporates appropriate electronics and processing systems for control of downhole tool 10 and analysis of signals received from downhole tool 10.
Downhole tool 10 includes an elongated body 19, which encloses a downhole portion of a tool control system 16. Elongated body 19 also carries a selectively-extendible fluid admitting/withdrawal assembly 20 (shown and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,575, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,851, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,581, each of which is incorporated herein by reference) and a selectively-extendible anchoring member 21. Fluid admitting/withdrawal assembly 20 and anchoring member 21 are respectively arranged on opposite sides of elongated body 19. Fluid admitting/withdrawal assembly 20 is equipped for selectively sealing off or isolating portions of the wall of borehole 12, such that pressure or fluid communication with the adjacent earth formation is established. A fluid analysis module 25 is also included within elongated body 19, through which the obtained fluid flows. The obtained fluid may then be expelled through a port (not shown) back into borehole 12, or sent to one or more sample chambers 22, 23 for recovery at the surface. Control of fluid admitting/withdrawal assembly 20, fluid analysis module 25, and the flow path to sample chambers 22, 23 is maintained by electrical control systems 16, 18.
An optical fluid analyzer (OFA), which may be located in fluid analysis module 25, may identify the fluids in the flow stream and quantify the oil and water content. U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,671 (incorporated herein by reference) describes an exemplary OFA that includes a testing chamber, a light source, a spectral detector, a database, and a processor. Fluids drawn from the formation into the testing chamber by fluid admitting/withdrawal assembly 20 are analyzed by directing light at the fluids, detecting the spectrum of the transmitted and/or backscattered light, and processing the information (based on information in the database relating to different spectra), in order to characterize the formation fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,149 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,220 (both of which are incorporated by reference herein) also describe apparatuses for estimating the quantity of gas present in a fluid stream. A prism is attached to a window in the fluid stream and light is directed through the prism to the window. Light reflected from a window/fluid flow interface at certain specific angles is detected and analyzed to indicate the presence of gas in the fluid flow.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,800 (incorporated herein by reference), monitoring optical absorption spectrum of fluid samples obtained over time may allow one to determine when formation fluids, rather than mud filtrates, are flowing into the fluid analysis module 25. Further, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,156, by taking optical density (OD) measurements of the fluid stream at certain predetermined energies, oil and water fractions of a two-phase fluid stream may be quantified.
In each of the foregoing examples, broad-spectrum incandescent lamps, such as tungsten-halogen lamps, are conventionally used as the light sources for transmitting light through the fluid sample. Although broad-spectrum incandescent light sources provide relatively bright light throughout the near-infrared wavelength spectra, the amount of energy required to power such incandescent light sources can exceed the available power budget.
In addition, because broad-spectrum incandescent light sources cannot be digitally modulated, mechanical optical chopper wheels (with accompanying chopper motors) are conventionally provided to mitigate the effects of 1/f noise. Optical choppers wheels and their respective motors are, however, relatively bulky, expensive and subject to mechanical failure. Moreover, because broad-spectrum incandescent light sources fail to satisfy the stringent vibrational, shock, temperature and size demands of the measurement-while-drilling (MWD), logging-while-drilling (LWD) and production-logging (PL) tool environments, such incandescent light sources have conventionally only been adapted for use in the wireline tool environment.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method capable of analyzing formation fluids in a downhole environment under reduced power constraints. In addition, there is a need for apparatus and methods capable of withstanding the rigors of the MWD, LWD and PL tool environments. There is also a need for apparatus and methods having a light source that is capable of digital modulation, thereby obviating the need for optical mechanical chopper wheels and motors. Preferably, such an apparatus and method would provide significant improvements in efficiency, size and reliability.